Cry for help
by Myriam Mitsune
Summary: El rostro hundido en la almohada, es la primera vez que no ruegas a los dioses por misericordia mientras él se empieza a quitar la ropa. Tienes tus motivos.


**Disclaimer y aviso:** Todos los personajes aquí presentes son propiedad de George R.R. Martin, y no gano ningún dinero haciendo esto. Esta historia participa en el cuarto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

* * *

Respiras profundo. La puerta está abriéndose, escuchas pasos al entrar y no tienes que pensar demasiado para saber que Ramsay Bolton ha vuelto a tu lecho, sin ninguna clase de buenas intenciones. El rostro hundido en la almohada, es la primera vez que no ruegas a los dioses por misericordia mientras él se empieza a quitar la ropa. Tienes tus motivos.

Las telas caen al suelo, y dejas salir otra respiración profunda. Con un poco de suerte, irá directo al acto y te dejará en paz de una vez; poco a poco has aprendido a odiar esos segundos de espera anteriores a lo que no es más que inevitable.

Eres una Stark. Quizá, si lo repites, tendrás la fuerza para pasar la noche. Tienes que tenerla.

Ramsay empieza a tocarte.

No espera a que despiertes, obviamente no te pide permiso. Arranca la ropa interior de tu vestido de noche y sostiene tus manos detrás de tu espalda -sabe que no puedes oponerte de todas formas, pero parece encontrar algo excitante en pretender que es así, como si la ilusión de la lucha hiciera su sangre bombear más rápido, más intenso. Emites un gemido suave, entre protesta y simple resignación, probablemente convenciéndolo de que no estabas despierta desde antes.

El agarre se vuelve más fuerte, más doloroso, y tú tratas simplemente de bloquearlo todo. El sudor, el frío, el dolor. El sonido de las respiraciones agitadas. Te has empezado a volver buena en esto, y te sientes extraña en tu propio cuerpo para el momento en el que empieza a penetrar.

 _Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera._ Repetitivo, rudo, para una persona con gustos tan "diversos" y desagradables para tu gusto, Ramsay puede volverse muy poco original. _Dentro, fuera. Dentro, fuera._

Muerdes la almohada. Por más que detestes todo acerca de esto, has aprendido ya que tu cuerpo reacciona por su cuenta, ignorando el resto. Son gemidos bajos, débiles; no hay mucho placer que puedas sentir, entre tus muñecas adoloridas y el hecho de que el bastardo ni siquiera esperó a que estuvieras preparada. Te empiezas a preguntar si sería lo mismo para él follarse a una estatua, pero él te tira del cabello hasta forzarte a gritar, recordándote la realidad.

Para él, no sería lo mismo sin la sangre.

Es algo rápido, intenso y, sin embargo, frío. Sientes que se mueve más rápido, sabes que está cansado y es tarde y él sólo quiere irse a dorimir. Sabes que está por terminar, por llenarte el vientre de su semilla, por forzarte a encontrar una forma de escabullirte a tomar el té de la luna poco antes del amanecer.

Dicho y hecho, la última embestida de Ramsay va acompañada de un grito, y su cuerpo cae sobre el tuyo, sin ni siquiera haber salido antes de tu interior.

Te mueves suavemente, como tratando de no despertarlo, aunque sabes que la actividad fue muy reciente y en definitiva Ramsay no está dormido. Su cuerpo reposa en la cama, desnudo y destapado, al lado del tuyo, dejando en ti apenas un recuerdo de su piel hirviendo. Y estás tranquila. Sabes que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Sabes que esto es algo que esperabas desde hace mucho poder hacer.

Abres la ventana sobre tu cama. El frío invernal te lame la piel, pero tienes cuidado y la dejas sólo entreabierta, como podrían haberla dejado en cualquier otra situación. Luego, te pones en pie, prestándole poquísima atención a la sensación de la piedra helada, y caminas hasta el fuego.

Apagarlo no es problema, y podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, el olvidarse de prender la calefacción. En especial cuando estaba cansado y ansioso y con ganas de follar a su esposa.

Con rapidez, de puntitas y sintiéndote en cierta forma como la niña que solía hacer travesuras con sus hermanos, vuelves a la cama. Bajo las sábanas, tu calor aún se mantiene, y este detalle es más que apreciado en esta situación. Ramsay yace muerto a tu lado, y el solo pensamiento te provoca una sonrisa aliviada.

Porque no es demasiado raro que, exhaustado, uno se olvide de abrigarse apropiadamente luego de tener relaciones. Porque es demasiado simple olvidarse de prender el fuego, o de cerrar bien las ventanas. Porque la abertura entre las ventanas apuntaba casualmente al lado de la cama en el que estaba él, y estaban ya en invierno y no era para nada raro que una ventisca helada entrara, sin previo aviso, en su habitación.

No sería especialmente difícil para cualquiera asumir que a Ramsay se lo había llevado el frío.

* * *

 **N/A:** Así que, ¡hola! Primero que nada, espero que hayan disfrutado de leer esto. Mikah, no tengo idea de si esto era lo que querías, pero espero que al menos no hayas pasado un mal rato leyendo.

Escribir este fanfic fue una experiencia... Interesante, por así decirlo. Hace mucho que no escribía y tenía un bloque de autor bastante fuerte, además de que no tenía idea de _cómo_ escribirlo. Historia graciosa: Escribí dos versiones anteriores de esto y las dos fueron experiencias bastante incómodas para mí. Fue tan sólo hasta las tres de la mañana, horas antes de irme de viaje, que de repente me iluminé y pude escribir algo medianamente decente.

Gracias especiales a Luz, porque cuando este fanfic sea publicado yo _todavía_ estaré afuera, y sin internet, por lo que ella se ofreció amablemente (le salté de la nada pidiéndoselo y ella dijo que sí) a subirlo en la fecha obligatoria para los participantes del AI.

Como un último comentario, el título del fic tiene más que ver con el contenido de las dos primeras versiones, y no tanto con la forma en el que la historia terminó siendo en la versión final. La razón principal por la que lo dejo así es el que no tengo ninguna idea para un mejor título, además me da risa preguntarme quién podrá captar la referencia.

Sin nada más que decir, gracias por leer 3


End file.
